Fuego
by Korralicious
Summary: Agni-Kai. Katara tiene que enfrentarse a varios demonios de su pasado y conseguir libertad para su espíritu. Katara es Maestra Fuego! AU y What if...? Reto del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones: Cambio de Elementos" Advertencia: Muerte de personaje


**Fuego**

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Cambio de elemento" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

**Atención: Muerte de personaje.**

_Fuego: Sentido solar de la llama, asociado a la idea de calor corporal como signo de salud y vida._

Katara mantenía su vista en la Señora del Fuego, Azula, la loca hermana de su amigo Zuko. Ojos ámbar chocaban unos con otros, calculando los próximos movimientos de cada uno de los participantes en el uno de los muchos patios del Palacio. Respiraciones agitadas y manos temblorosas, una pequeña llamarada salió de la boca de Zuko.

El fuego nace de la respiración, no de los músculos.

Katara aún recordaba como ella odiaba su elemento, no quería controlarlo. Prefería haber muerto a qué poseer este elemento que sólo quemaba y destruía. Quería ser una maestra agua como su madre, que ella le enseñase y poder obtener energía de la bella luna.

El agua es el único elemento que se adapta a los cambios.

Katara se colocó en posición de ataque, sus morenas manos extendidas frente a ella y su castaño pelo cubriendo parte de su rostro mientras este caía en ondas libres mientras el tibio aire chocaba contra sus desnudos hombros por su ropa de la Nación del Fuego.

El primer golpe fue lanzado por Azula hacia Zuko que lo esquivo enseguida y contraataco en un instante.

Katara atacó por los lados y su fuego completamente amarillo sale despedido de sus puños mientras Azula hacia un salto mortal hacia atrás esquivándolo. El ambiente era tenso mientras el Cometa de Sozin pasaba sobre los Maestro Fuego, dándoles poder y fortaleza pero lamentablemente también se lo daba a Azula.

Cuando la madre de Katara era más joven y había concebido a Sokka, la Nación del Fuego atacó su hogar y un hombre de dicha Nación abuso de la madre de la morena mientras los hombres estaban combatiendo contra las fuerzas de la Nación del Fuego, así la mujer quedó embarazada de la joven Katara.

Katara es hija de un Maestro Fuego.

Katara es hija del Señor del Fuego.

Ozai había ido ese día a la Tribu para atacarla directamente pero según parece no aguanto con la excitación de ver a una mujer tan exótica como la esposa de Hakoda. Era carne fresca.

El entonces príncipe nunca creyó que abrían consecuencias por sus actos, creyó que nadie lo reconocería si se vestía como un soldado común y corriente pero por desgracia su cara quedó grabada en la memoria de la mujer que lloró incontables noches cuando reconoció a su violador como el mismo Señor del Fuego.

Su hija tenía sangre real de la Nación del Fuego.

Su hija era una princesa perdida.

En la aldea nunca trataron diferente a Katara porque era parte de la Nación que esclavizaba poco a poco a otros, la trataban como a una chica más de la Tribu Agua del Sur con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran dorados y podía controlar el elemento del fuego.

A pesar de todo esto, nunca se le permitió hacer Fuego Control y esto hizo que ella sintiera vergüenza de su elemento; pues, pensaba que solo destruía todo.

La historia de la princesa perdida se hizo una leyenda, todos sabían que si una niña de la Tribu Agua que tuviera los ojos color ámbar y pueda controlar el fuego era enseguida la hija abandonada por Ozai.

Abandonada o no, la sangre real aún circulaba por sus venas.

Después de varios minutos de Agni Kai, la Señora del Fuego estaba exhausta pero no se daría por vencida. Aún tenía un elemento sorpresa y era su poder con los rayos, lo utilizaría para su ventaja.

Con su dedo índice y medio apunto hacia donde estaba Katara y disparó, Zuko abrió los ojos y corrió para proteger a su media hermana que aún no sabía la técnica de como redirigir rayos. Zuko intercepto el rayo pero no logró desviarlo, haciendo que este logre conectar con su pecho, derribándolo.

Katara observó con horror mientras su medio hermano se retorcía de dolor y miró con odio a su media hermana que reía con locura. Katara tan sólo corrió hacia ella, lanzando poderosas llamaradas mientras Azula las esquivaba.

La ira de Katara le nublaba la mente y sus emociones la hizo más fuerte, una fuerte llamarada creció dentro de ella y sólo tenía una idea en su mente.

Asesinar a Azula.

Katara lanzó otra llamarada amarilla y como lo previó, Azula la esquivo de nuevo por lo que Katara la interceptó y la pateo fuertemente en las costillas dejándola sin aire.

La morena de ojos ámbar se abalanzó sobre ella mientras apuntaba su puño encendido en llamas a su rostro dispuesta a acabarla.

Katara vio los ojos de desesperación de su media hermana, era como si no pudiera creer que ella la estuviera venciendo, a ella, a la Señora del Fuego.

Katara dejó escapar un grito de dolor antes de arrojar una llamarada al rostro de Azula que gritó con dolor, Katara la tomó por los hombros e hizo que se levantara y le quemó la espalda.

Azula gritó nuevamente cuando el fuego consumía su piel, Katara apago el fuego y la tomo por la nuca dirigiéndola hacía un corredor donde encontró unas cadenas y la amarro contra un poste del Palacio.

-"Te he perdonado la vida pero créeme que nunca más verás la luz del día"

La amenazó mostrando su actitud de una verdadera Maestro Fuego mientras se daba la vuelta y corría para ayudar a Zuko.

Cuando llego al lugar donde Zuko yacía se arrodilló a su lado tomando su cabeza y apoyándola sobre sus piernas.

Zuko sonrió suavemente mientras la veía a los ojos, ambos sabían que este era el fin. Katara no podía hacer nada para curarlo y hasta conseguir ayuda él ya hubiera fallecido para entonces.

Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Katara y sintió que Zuko tocaba su mejilla con su ya no tan cálida mano.

-"Gobierna bien la Nación del Fuego, reestablece nuestro honor… Cúbrete del frío"- Sonrío Zuko nuevamente mientras bajaba su mano lentamente y descansaba.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Katara y la pesada respiración de Zuko hasta que un rato sólo se escuchaba los sollozos de Katara cuando la respiración del joven príncipe desterrado cesó.

En ese momento Katara deseaba ser Maestra Agua más que nunca ya que sabe que pudo haber sanado a su medio hermano. Abrazo a Zuko fuertemente contra su pecho y lloró mientras Azula comenzó a reír desquiciadamente a sus espaldas.

Katara salió al balcón con sus nuevas prendas de La Nación del Fuego y miraba a un gran número de personas en el patio donde Zuko falleció.

-"Damas y caballeros, su nueva Señora del Fuego, la princesa perdida, Katara"- Proclamó el Jefe de Coronación mientras le colocaban su corona que era un trinche que se amarraba en un bulto de cabello.

En ese momento sintió la carga de una Nación sobre sus hombros pero por Zuko ella haría todo lo posible para crear armonía junto a Aang.

Todas las personas aplaudieron cuando ella se levantó y miro hacia todos mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Zuko iba a estar orgulloso esté donde esté.

**A/N: Dios mío, que difícil fue matar a Zuzu pero era por el bien de la historia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.**


End file.
